Goodbye
by Seasons Stories Indonesia
Summary: "I remember when we kissed,I still feel It on my lips,The time when you dance with me ,Wish no music playing ,But I remember those simple tings,I remember till I cry,The one thing I wish I forget,The memory I wanna forget Is Goodbye." a Fiction by Diamon Tears


GOODBYE

**Disclaimer: Naruto always belong to Masashi kisimoto. But kakashi is MINE#dirajam FF ini punya Diamond Tears**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, abal, dan aneh, yang enggak suka silahkan klik back da yang suka silahkan di baca dan reviewnya. I DON'T ACCEPT A FLAME!**

"_**I remember when we kissed**_

_**I still feel It on my lips**_

_**The time when you dance with me **_

_**Wish no music playing **_

_**But I remember those simple tings**_

_**I remember till I cry**_

_**The one thing I wish I forget **_

_**The memory I wanna forget**_

_**Is Goodbye.**_

_**Miley Cyrus_Goodbye."**_

** Sakura POV**

Aku tak bisa berbohong kalau sampai detik ini aku masih belum bisa melupakannya. Seorang Putra Mahkota tampan yang akan mewarisi tahta kerajaan jepang yang selanjutnya. Perpisahan kami di bandara lima tahun yang lalu, merupakan pertemuan kami yang terakhir kalinya setelah sehari sebelumnya aku mendengar berita pernikahannya dengan anak sekretaris kerajaan, gadis itu bernama Hanare. Aku tahu aku tak akan mampu menahan semuanya dan langsung memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahku di, Berlin, Jerman.

Aku masih duduk di café favorite ku, aku duduk menatap jendela besar yang memamerkan pemandangan butiran-butira salju yang berjatuhan. Kristal-kristal es itu, mungkin, hatiku saat ini seperti itu. membeku, dan dingin, yang membedakannya dengan Kristal-kristal e situ adalah saat Kristal-kristal itu terjatuh di tanah dan menumpuk, saat waktunya tiba mereka akan mencair, sementara hatiku, mungkin tak akan.

Kakashi. Pangeran jepang itu berhasil membekukannya, dan menguncinya untuk selamannya. Aku masih ingat semua kenangan terindah kami saat hari natal sehari sebelum kami atau lebih tepatnya aku mengakhiri hubungan kami.

**#Flashback**

Hari natal tiba butiran-butiran salju mulai turun dan memberikan pemandangan yang sangat indah untuk siapa saja yang melihatnya. Aku duduk di taman kota di bawah pohon sakura yang mulai membeku, tanganku menggenggam secangkir coklat yang mungkin sekarang sudah mulai mendingin. Aku menatap jam tanganku sudah lewat lebih dari lima belas menit dan sibodoh itu belum juga datang benar-benar keterlaluan, lima menit lagi dia belum datang juga aku benar-benar akan pergi dari sini dan menghajarnya besok pagi.

Aku memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mencari keberadaan pangeran perakku itu, dan lima menit kemudian, aku baru melihatnya berlari menembus hujan salju yang baru saja turun.

"Gadis bodoh! Kenapa tidak menunggu di dalam Café seberang sana saja!" Ujarnya aku langsung memberengut mendengar kalimat yang dia ucapkan.

"kau fikir karena siapa aku menunggu disini hah?" aku balas membentaknya dan medahuluinya berjalan kearah Café saat aku hampir sampai sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat kearahku, aku terlalu terkejut untuk melarikan diri, sampai akhirnya aku merasakan tangan itu memdekapku, dan membawaku ke sisi lain trotoar.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya nya, aku hanya diam dan memeluknya tubuhku gemetar karena kejadian barusan, aku terlalu kaget dan perasaanku menjadi sangat kacau, kakashi, membawaku masuk kedalam café dan menuntunku untuk duduk di tempat favorite kami, dia menggeser kursinya menjadi di sebelahku, dan merangkulku, pelukannnya terasa sangat hangat entah kenapa aku merasa kalau ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku bisa merasakan pelukannya.

"Kakashi, kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana kan?" Tanyaku, Kakashi menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya

"Maksud mu? Kau tahu aku tak pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkan mu, kan saku?" ujarnya, aku mengangguk dan untuk pertama kalinya pelukan Kakashi sama sekali tak bisa menenangkan ku.

Kakashi memanggil pelayan Café, dan memesan dua cangkir coklat hangat kesukaan kami, sambil menunggu aku dan kakashi hanya melakukan perbincangan kecil, dan setelah itu terdiam beberapa saat, kami memandangi salju-salju yang berjatuhan.

"apapun yang kau dengar dari oranglain Sakura, tentang aku, tentang diriku. Jangan pernah dengarkan itu." ujar Kakashi, aku langsung menatap kearah mata heterokimia nya.

"maksudmu?" Tanyaku

"kau akan tahu nanti,tapi yakinlah pada satu hal, kalau aku tak ada di sampingmu bukan berati aku tak mencintaimu lagi sakura. Maukah kau menungguku hanya sebentar saja? Setelah aku berhasil meyakinkan warga jepang kalau kau layak berada di sampingku sebagai putri mahkota yang akan menjadi ratu kelak." Ujarnya, aku menatapnya dan tersenyum lalu memeluknya.

"aku akan menunggu, berapa lamapun itu." kataku, kakashi kembali memeluk ku dengan sangat erat.

Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama sepanjang malam natal ini, hanya ada aku dan kakashi tak ada oranglain. Kakashi membawaku masuk kedalam sebuah toko perhiasan, dan membelikanku sebuah kalung disana, kalung dengan inisial nama kami. Dia memakaikan kalung itu keleherku dan berbisik di telingaku.

"kalau sampai kalung ini hilang kau akan tau sendiri akibatnya." Ujarnya, aku tersenyum dan berbalik untuk menciumnya.

"terimakasih. Ini benar-benar kado natal yang sangat indah." Ujarku. Aku dan kakashi keluar dari toko perhiasan itu, kakashi mengatarku sampai di depan gedung apartement ku dia tak bisa mengantarku sampai kedalam karena ada banyak urusan lain yang harus di kerjakan, sebelum kami berpisah aku memberikan hadiah natal ku untuknya, sebuah jam tangan berbahan dasar perak, dengan lapisan berlian swarowski yang membuatnya tak akan pernah bisa tergores ataupun rusak, jam itu buatan Swiss dan ayahku baru saja mengirimnya hari ini. Kakashi terlihat sangat senang menerima jam itu, dia langsung memakainya.

"kau tahu jam tangan itu tak akan pernah bisa tergores, rusak ataupun retak." Ujarku

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu terimakasih dan sampaikan hal itu pada ayah juga." ujar Kakashi, aku tersenyum lalu keluar dari mobilnya. Saat mobil kakashi sudah tak terlihat lagi, aku berjalan memasuki apartement ku baru saja akan menaiki lift, seseorang membekapku dari belakang dan memaksaku ikut dengannya, aku mencoba melawan tapi tiba-tiba semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Aku terbangun dan samar-samar aku melihat ayahku duduk di hadapanku dengan posisi tangan terikat.

"Ayah? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku aku berusaha bangkit dan menlepaskan ayahku dari tali-tali itu, tapi ternyata aku juga terikat di bangku ini. samar-samar terdengar suara tawa seorang wanita dan beberapa laki-laki. Hanare masuk dengan beberapa pria dan dugaanku mereka orang rusia aku bisa mendengar logat bicara mereka. Hanare berjalan mendekat kearahku dan berlutut dihadapanku.

"kau sudah bangun, tukang tidur?" Ujarnya lalu menamparku

"apa mau mu?" tanyaku

"hah, kau berani juga ternyata. Jim keluarkan benda itu." Ujar Hanare, laki-laki yang di panggil gim langsung mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dengan cairan mengepul dari dalamnya, dia mendekat kearah ayahku.

"apa kau tahu apa itu?" tanya Hanare, aku menggeleng

"cairan yang bisa melelehkan kulit ayahmu, dan bahkan juga kau." Ujarnya, aku langsung bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"katakan apa mau mu Hanare!" ujarku

"mauku? Hal itu cukup simple, aku hanya ingin kau melepaskan Kakashi." Ujarnya

"kalau tidak?"

"kalau tidak ini yang akan terjadi pada ayahmu." Hanare memberikan kode dengan tangannya pada jim dan dia langsung meneteskan cairan itu di kulit ayahku, dan membuatnya menjerit.

"Hentikan!" teriakku, Hanare langsung memerintahkan Jim untuk berhenti

"sakiti saja aku tapi jangan ayahku!" ujarku

"aku tak mau buang-buang waktuku untuk menyakitimu, cukup ayahmu saja dan aku yakin dia cukup bisa membuat mu melepaskan Kakashi untukku!" ujarnya

"apa kau gila!" bentakku dan saat itu juga Hanare kembali memerintahkan Jim untuk meneteskan cairan itu lagi. dan aku masih bertahan, hanare terlihat begitu kesal dengan sikapku, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya sebuah suntikan lain dengan cairan berwarna kekuningan di dalamnya.

"Lepaskan ayahku! Kalau kau mau kau bisa membunuhku!" Ujarku lain

"cepat bilang kau akan melepaskan Kakashi atau aku akan benar-benar membunuh ayahmu dengan Virus ini, Gadis Bodoh!" Ujar Hanare, dia sudah membuka tutupnya dan meletakkan ujung jarum suntiknya di leher ayahku, aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau wanita psikopat ini benar-benar membunuh ayahku.

"Cukup! Hentikan Hanare, aku akan melakukannya, tapi tolong lepaskan ayahku sekarang juga." ujarku, Hanare tersenyum dan meletakkan suntikan berisi Virus mematikan itu dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk melepaskan ayahku, tapi Hanare berjalan mendekat kearahku dan membawa suntikan lain, suntikan pertama yang di gunakan Jim untuk menyiksa ayahku.

"Mau apa kau?" kataku

"hanya memberikan sedikit kenang-kenangan untuk mu." Ujarnya, lalu meneteskan cairan itu diatas tanganku.

"Argh!" Aku menjerit kesakitan sementara Hanare meninggalkan tempat itu bersama anak buahnya, Ayah langsung berlari kearahku dan melepaskan ikatan ku lalu membantuku bangkit. Saat sampai di depan gedung tua tempat kami di sekap aku kembali tak bisa merasakan apapun dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Aku terbangun pagi ini dan bau obat-obatan adalah hal pertama yang tercium indra penciuman ku, aku menatap kesebelahku dan mendapati Kakashi ada di sana, dia langsung duduk di tepi ranjangku dan mengelus rambut musim semiku.

"maafkan aku, aku seharusnya mengantarmu sampai di depan pintu apartement mu, bukan meninggalkan mu seperti semalam." Ujarnya, aku lansung memeluknya dan menangis di sana,wanita bernama Hanare itu benar-benar mengerikan. Aku masih berada dalam pelukan Kakashi saat pintu ruangan inapku terbuka dan Hanare masuk kedalam, perasaan takut langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuhku, tubuhku bergerar karena takut, Kakashi yang menyadari itu langsung meminta Hanare keluar dari ruang inapku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat apa yang Hanare minta semalam, kalau aku tak melakukannya dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang lebih nekat dari ini.

"kakashi…" panggilku, kakashi langsung menoleh kearahku

"Ada apa, saku?" Tanyanya

"Kakashi, aku rasa …. Aku tak bisa melanjutkan semua ini, sampai kita menikah…" ujarku dengan kepala tertunduk.

"apa maksudmu sakura?" Tanya nya

"aku… tidak bisa berpacaran lagi denganmu, dan aku ingin kita berakhir sampai di sini." Ujarku

"tapi kenapa? apa alasannya?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"aku tak bisa, berhubungan dengan mu membuatku berada dalam bahaya dan masalah besar aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku semalam, karena hal ini tak hanya aku tapi juga ayah." Ujarku

"kalau begitu beritahu aku siapa yang melakuakannya? Biar aku yang menyelesaikan hal ini, sakura." Ujar Kakashi.

"kau tak akan bisa melakuakannya, kakashi. Kau masih punya tugas lain selain hal ini, rakyat Jepang jauh lebih penting dariku." Ujarku

"tapi…. Sakura aku…"

"kita bisa jadi sahabatkan? Kalau begitu ayo kita coba hal itu kakashi, aku rasa aku jauh lebih nyaman bersahabat denganmu saat ini." ujarku, aku memaksakan senyumku dan menahan air mataku, Kakashi terdiam sebelum akhirnya meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan sepatahkatapun.

"maafkan aku, Kakashi."

**#flashbackoff**

Aku menghela nafasku mengingat semua kejadian itu, sekarang Kakashi memang tak ada di sampingku tapi setidaknya ayah aman dari ancaman Hanare. Aku juga bisa hidup tenang walaupun sebenarnya aku juga tersiksa karena hal ini. aku memanggil seorang pelayan Café dan membayar segelas mochachino yang ku minum tadi. Setelah itu beranjak dari café itu, kalung pemberian Kakashi masih terpasang di leherku. Sejak hari itu aku tak pernah melepasnya. Dan kata-kata kakashi saat itu _"tapi yakinlah pada satu hal, kalau aku tak ada di sampingmu bukan berati aku tak mencintaimu lagi sakura.?" _Aku masih sangat mengingat kalimat itu. aku tersenyum dan merasa konyol karena masih mengharapkannya. Sekalipun dia datang dan berkata kalau dia masih mencintaiku kami tak akan bisa bersatu. Perpisahan kami di bandara saat itu merupakan pertemuan kami yang terakhir, mungkin kata-kataku yang hanya ingi kami menjadi sahabat tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan karena aku tahu, aku sudah terlalu jauh menyakiti perasaan Kakashi.

**FIN. THE END DAN TAMAT**

**Aneh? Gaje atau ancur? Terserah deh mau ngomong apa, saya lagi bener-bener eror waktu nulis ini semoga aja semua readers suka ya sama FF pertama Seasons story indoensia dan bersedia kasih keritik dan saran untuk author senior. Mohon bantuannya. #bungkuk**

** DIAMOND TEARS**


End file.
